Ídolos
by Emmy PadGirl
Summary: [Trailer On]Em um momento sua vida muda!Em um instante,Lily estava trabalhando vestida de vaca,e no outro,estava em um palco sendo aplaudida,em uma oportunidade única.


**Disclaimer: QUASE tudo aqui pertence a tia Jô...Menos a Babi ,a Sam e as músicas que eu vou colocar! ****

* * *

**

Ídolos

* * *

_Capítulo 00: Trailer_

* * *

_**Uma garota normal...**_

--- Bom dia, pai! – a ruiva disse, dando um beijo na bochecha do pai e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dele.

--- Bom dia, Lily, meu anjo – o pai da garota sorriu ao receber o beijo e voltou seus olhos para o jornal que estava em suas mãos.

_**Com um emprego normal...**_

--- Comprem no McGree's, onde existe a melhor carne da região – Lily dizia, fantasiada como vaca branca, com umas manchas pretas. Lily também tinha um sino na mão e ficava balançando para atrair a freguesia – Eu sou uma vaca de qualidade! Comprem no McGree's.

_**Com um sonho normal...**_

****

A garota ligou o som. Ao ouvir a música que tocava, pegou a escova de cabelos que estava em cima da penteadeira e começou, então a acompanhar a mulher que cantava no som.

**Go on now go, walk out the door**

_Vá agora, saia pela porta_

**Just turn around now, you not welcome anymore**

_Apenas vire-se agora, porque você não é mais bem-vindo._

**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye**

_Não foi você quem tentou Me magoar com o adeus?_

**Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die**

_Eu me desintegrei em pedaços? Você pensou que eu deitaria e morreria_

**Oh no not I, I will survive**

_Oh não, eu não. Eu vou sobreviver..._

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive**

_Enquanto eu souber como amar. Eu sei que permanecerei viva._

**I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give**

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar_

**And I'll survive, I will survive**

_E eu vou sobreviver, eu vou sobreviver_

--- Obrigada, meus fãs! Eu amo vocês! – ela apontou para os ursinhos de pelúcia que estavam em cima da cama.

_**E se uma chance aparecesse...**_

--- Estão fazendo umas audições lá no teatro. – Fiona disse à amiga quando deixaram o trabalho pela noite – Você poderia participar... Sua voz é linda!

--- Fiona! Não posso! Minha família precisa de mim! – a ruiva respondeu, mirando a amiga.

****

**_Você pegaria..._**

****

Lily pegou o papel da inscrição de sua bolsa e se sentou no banco do parque.

--- Você só pode estar maluca, Lily Evans – ela suspirou e remexeu a procura de uma caneta. Apoiou o papel em cima da bolsa e escreveu Lily Julie Evans no local indicado para por o nome.

****

**_Ou deixaria passar?_**

****

--- Eu não vou conseguir mesmo! – a ruiva amassou o papel e jogou no lixo, com lágrimas rolando em seu rosto – Nunca vou conseguir!

****

**_Uma história de emoção..._**

--Filha, siga seu sonho! – Julie disse com os olhos marejados – Não deixe que seu pai ou eu a impeça de ser feliz!

--- Lily, vá, minha filha! – Joel sorriu para a ruiva - Vá e seja feliz, pois onde você estiver, nós estaremos sempre ao seu lado, não importa onde!

Lily chorava de emoção e então, abraçou os pais.

****

**_Amor..._**

--- Você é um imbecil, sabia? – Lily disse para o moreno a sua frente.

--- E você é linda, sabia? – James sorriu galanteador.

--- Sabia! Agora, vai embora! – Lily revirou os olhos e se voltou para a partitura que estava em suas mãos.

****

**_Amizade..._**

--- Yeah! Nós somos demais! – Babi riu enquanto passava um braço no pescoço de Lily e outro no de Sam.

--- Claro que somos! – Lily também riu enquanto, disfarçadamente, pegava o travesseiro que estava ao seu lado.

--Lógico! – Sam sorriu, e antes que visse, tomou uma i pancada de travesseiro /i na cabeça - Hei, isso não foi justo! – disse se recuperando

--- O mundo não é justo, jovem Sam – Babi riu-se.

****

**_ Determinação..._**

--- Lily, acho melhor a gente parar por hoje... – Sam disse, deixando escapar um bocejo – Sua voz está passando por uma adaptação, você não pode forçar.

--Posso e vou! – Lily disse sorrindo para a amiga – Não durmo enquanto não decorar essa partitura.

****

**_Coragem..._**

--- Eu não vou conseguir subir no palco! – Lily disse para James, enquanto se maquiava.

--- Vai, e sabe por que? – James sorriu para ela de modo encorajador – Por que você nasceu pra brilhar, Lily Evans!

--- Como você sabe? – Lily disse incerta – E se eu for somente mais uma?

--- Você nunca será mais uma... Você será a única. Você tem brilho próprio! Coisa que muita gente procura ter! Você já nasceu pronta!

--- Então eu vou! – ela coçou a nuca - Mas se eu cair no palco, finjo que desmaiei – disse rindo levemente.

****

**_Quem será o próximo Ídolo?_**

****

--- E o novo Ídolo da Grã-Bretanha é...

---Que vença o melhor!

** Ídolos**,

_uma fic escrita por** Emmy PadGirl**._

**Em breve.**

_Aguarde!_

**

* * *

**

(N/B)

Olá pessoas !

Vai, pode dizer, tá ótimo o trailer, não é? -

Okay, eu, como beta-reader, sou suspeita para dizer isso.

Então, deixem comentários, votos, a fic é de você e para vocês!

E vamos esperar o 1° capítulo, que p-r-o-m-e-t-e muito!

E podem ir se acostumando comigo, vou estar sempre por aqui !

COMENTEM!

Beijos ;!

**(N/A):**

Oieeeeeeeeee! xD

Depois de dias de indecisão,finalmente tomei coragem para escrever a fic...

Ela surgiu num momento de loucura...

E como a minha amada Beta me incentivou,aqui estou!

Espero que gostem!

Beijos!

Obs:É clinicamente testado que deixar review's não faz os dedos caírem!

* * *


End file.
